


Through The Vanishing Glass

by Mordukai



Series: Drabble collections [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Angst, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drabble Collection, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Forbidden Forest, Gen, General Shenanigans, Great Hall, Grief/Mourning, Grimmauld Place, Grumpy Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, Hogwarts: A History, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Innuendo, M/M, Memories, Metaphors, POV Ginny Weasley, Pensieves, Post Epilogue, Post Hogwarts AU, Potions, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Quidditch, Quidditch World Cup, Self-Destruction, Self-Hatred, Siblings, Unrequited Love, Weddings, arthur weasley is a liability, bat bogey curse, broken relationships, hogwarts feasts, marrying the wrong person, mentions of sex but not explicit at all, prankster sirius black, ron likes food, suit of armour, tags will change as more drabbles are added, trapped together, weasley japes, weasley pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordukai/pseuds/Mordukai
Summary: A series of unconnected Harry Potter drabbles, featuring both gen and pairings. Take a peek into the lives of characters, 100 words at a time.





	1. Quidditch - Harry/Ron

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles should all be exactly 100 words. They have been counted, but due to human error and discrepancies between word counters, they may be a word or two out. Sorry!

The keeper and the seeker: the two most important jobs on a quidditch team.

If you think about it, you can win a quidditch match with only a keeper and a seeker. If they are very good.

The Gryffindor seeker is the good looking, famous one. He's the one everybody knows. He's the one everybody wants to know.

The Gryffindor keeper is different. He's the tall, gangly red head, with a face full of freckles. He's quite poor, and not the best. He's always in the shadow of someone.

But without both of them, the match will surely be lost.


	2. Dandelions - Draco/Ginny

Ugly, garish weeds. Pretending to be flowers and yet they are so vulgar, growing anywhere and everywhere.

So cheap. There's no need to buy packets of seeds, carefully culture them, faun over them with love and attention. They're already there.

Multiplying like wildfire. Let one of them in and they're all there, feeding off your kind nature, off your ignorance of their origins.

That bright yellow colour reminds Draco of another colour. Orange. Just as bright, that red hair.

The other side of dandelions.

They may not be cultured but they are pretty.

And they're tough.

And he loves them.


	3. Catastrophe - no pairings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Dad's Having Fun With The Matches' ~ Fred Weasley, GOF

"What's all this commotion?" boomed Ludo Bagman, staring down at the Weasley's and Harry. He laughed loudly. "Nowhere to sleep? And you want to share a tent with me?"

"Believe me, I do not want to share with you," sniffed Percy. "I would much rather share a tent with Mr Crouch."

"Well go on then!" said Bagman. "But you'll be begging me to let you in; he snores like a trooper. Why don't you have anywhere to sleep?"

"Dad's having fun with the matches," said Fred.

"He hasn't realised yet that the whole tent's burnt to the ground," added George.


	4. Smoke and Shadows - Draco/Ginny

It hurts.

She's a wisp of smoke, half transparent, always hiding.

She's deadly. One breath and he's choking, coughing, weeping.

He sees her in black and white, despite knowing she is more than just a monochrome painting.

He never notices the fiery red hair because the fire has been lost from her eyes.

She is a smoky reflection of her former self.

It hurts because he has no way of reaching out to her. No way of fixing her damaged soul. No way of comforting her aching body. 

The war is long since gone, but Draco still watches Ginny weep.


	5. Betrayal - Harry/Ginny, Harry/Ron

The sight sent Ron reeling backwards, first from shock, then from horror, then from betrayal, and then finally sadness.

He didn't shout or cry or scream, much as he wanted to. A tear rolled down his flushed, freckled face as he watched silently.

He watched his best friend, his lover and the boy he was magically bonded with stand on that corridor with his baby sister, his little sister Ginny.

He watched as Harry held her close, in the manner that was normally reserved for him, and he watched as Harry kissed her.

Nothing would ever be the same again.


	6. Green Eyed Boy - Harry/Ron

Green, like the emerald in his eyes. Those green, green eyes that gazed at him with so much intensity. Those green eyes that reflected all the love he was given, that glowed when he was praised or admired. Those green eyes that had seen so much pain and were dull from the abuse and neglect.

The eyes were where he had looked first. Before the scar. Because to Ron, Harry's eyes were so much more important than his scar. He loved the boy he was, not the things that had happened to him, or even the things he had done.


	7. Lost and Found - Harry/Ron

Sometimes, when you think you have lost something for good, when you believe that it will never be recovered, when you have finally admitted the truth, fate twists around.

Sometimes you find what you were looking for.

You find it in the strangest place, where you were least expecting it to be. Or a place you have already looked in, but were to blind to see.

And when you do, even after everything you have been going through, they just look at you, pull a face and say:

"Bloody hell, Harry. What took you so long?"

That's how love works.


	8. Perfect - Harry/Ron

It was the perfect moment. Their eyes met and their hands touched and they felt the magic within them flutter, like a heartbeat. They felt it join together through their touching fingertips and warmth spread through them from head to toe.

It was the perfect moment, as blue eyes gazed into intense green, as Ron gazed at Harry, and Harry gazed back. It was the perfect moment, as two best friends realised that they were meant to be more than that.

It was their destiny to be more than that, and it was a destiny that they wanted to follow.


	9. Regrets - Draco/Astoria, Draco/Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us." ~ Ralph Waldo Emerson

Draco didn't want to forget.

He didn't want to pretend that nothing had happened between him and the crazy red head.

To imagine, as he picked out a nice, shiny, wedding suit and waited as Astoria tried on dresses in the adjoining room, that she was his first, only and true love.

To pretend, as he lay with his new wife for the very first time, that he enjoyed it for more than just carnal pleasure.

And yet at the same time, he couldn't bear the thought of choosing the path he knew he wanted.

Shame and disappointment and love.


	10. Shiny - Harry/Ron

They followed the muddy, barely there path through the undergrowth. The tall trees of the forbidden forest loomed high above and around them. Ron shivered from the cold, finding it hard to keep up with Harry, who was forcing through thick branches. A trail of thorns that Harry had pushed forcefully out of the way whipped Ron across the cheek, drawing blood.

"Harry, where are you going?"

"Hurry up!"

"What are we doing?"

"Got it!" Harry turned round to show Ron the shiny, magical bubble he had been following.

"Bloody hell..."

Ron would be having words with Fred and George...


	11. Potion - no pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" ~ Nymphodora Tonks to Mad-Eye Moody, OotP

"You wanna be careful," George told his brother. "You can lose a buttock doing that."

"Who do you know who's lost a buttock?" asked Fred.

"You!" said George, and he proceeded to chase his twin around the house.

They charged up the stairs of Grimmauld Place, almost knocking Mad Eye off his feet.

"Watch it!" he barked gruffly. "What are you boys playing at?"

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Fred and George yelled in unison, charging away.

In the next room, Harry and Sirius guffawed with silent laughter.

"Oops," said Sirius, corking the bottle of potion of hyper activeness and winking at Harry.


	12. Trying Hard Not To Laugh - Draco/Ginny

Ginny bit her lip, her cheeks filling air. Her face was blushed red and Draco had a vague worry that she was going to explode because she hadn't breathed in so long.

"It's not funny," he drawled, rolling his eyes.

Ginny spluttered.

"You really need to learn to control yourself, Weasley," he said, sitting down with his back against the cold cell wall.

"But- But- But-" Ginny choked, her eyes watering.

"Oh, just laugh, will you? Then perhaps you'll see the severity of our situation," Draco snapped. He couldn't see how being trapped with someone he hated was so funny.


	13. Love The Way You Lie - Draco/Ginny

Ginny stood in front of the mirror, her hands curling through her long, red hair.

She lifted her wand, tears falling freely from her eyes and rolling down her pale cheeks.

It could all go. All of it.

She didn't need it. Every part that he had thought beautiful, she could lose. She would lose.

A quick severing charm removed the hair and it fell heavily onto the floor.

What next?

She stared with hatred at her body.

Draco was gone now, off with someone else, after all of the lies.

She could destroy herself now and it wouldn't matter.


	14. Foreign Object - no pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have a better way, if you pipe down." ~ George Weasley, PoA (movie)

"We have a better way, if you pipe down," said George, glaring at the squirming Ron.

"Stop it, guys!" Ron yelled, squirming even more. "I can do it myself! I don't want your nasty joke shop products touching my-"

"I'll have you know we worked our socks off to get these things perfect," said Fred, hurt.

"Whatever," snorted Ron. "Get off me! I can get it out myself!"

"How on earth did you get it there in the first place?" asked George.

"Harry put it there," said Ron, blushing. "I can get this wand out of my nose by myself!"


	15. A Memory - Draco/Ginny

Draco stared hard at the crystal bowl on the desk.

It would be so easy to relieve those moments.

He turned away, his heart pounding.

He had made himself a promise.

The room was warm. Too warm.

Draco strode over to the window, putting distance between himself and the bowl.

The curtains were shut, the room dark.

He tugged at the heavy material, filling the room with golden sunshine.

The pensieve sparkled and glimmered in the new light.

Draco frowned. But the light made things better.

He left the memories of Ginny in the room, locking the door behind him.


	16. Mischief - no pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alas! Ear Wax!" ~ Albus Dumbledore, SS/PS

"Alas! Earwax!" exclaimed Albus Dumbledore, spitting the bertie bott bean rather ungracefully onto the floor. "Not again!"

Minerva looked at him with distaste.

"I hope you're planning on cleaning that up," she said, sniffing.

"Oh no," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling. "I think that task will go to the jokers who performed this trick."

Minerva heard a giggle from behind her. She spun around but there was no one there. Before she could question Albus, she realised for herself who it was.

"Yes, I think that is a wonderful idea," she replied.

The twins groaned from their hiding place.


	17. Northern Lights - Draco/Ginny

The sky fills with light.

Even during those dangerous times where it seems as if nothing can penetrate his dark armour.

She always bites through.

Stronger than a thousand spells.

Kinder than a single curse.

Glowing.

And he welcomes her. In that single moment where he is compromised and his guard let down, he welcomes her shimmering lights into his evil heart.

And she discovers what she knew all along. There is no evil there, only bitterness.

Whilst evil cannot be touched, bitterness can be healed with the help of light.

Ginny's aura of light can heal her bitter Draco.


	18. Ickle Firsties - no pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aren't you ever going to read Hogwarts, A History?" ~ Hermione Granger, GoF

"What the bloody hell is that?" exclaimed Hugo Weasley, jumping back with surprise.

The suit of armour waved at him, clanking merrily. If it had a face it would have grinned.

Lily glared at Hugo. "Aren't you ever going to read Hogwarts, A History?" she asked angrily before pushing Hugo out of the way and continuing on down the corridor. "I know we're first years, but really, not knowing about the suits of armour is ridiculous."

"You sound like my mother," mumbled Hugo, following his cousin who was heading towards Defence Against the Dark Arts, their first lesson at Hogwarts.


	19. Change - Draco/Ginny, Draco/someone else

It is never good to change yourself for someone else. It's never good to lose yourself for someone who can up and leave just like that.

When he left me, I felt like I was dying. I was lost. I was nothing. My life had revolved around him.

I wondered why she was better than me. Why she could lay claim on the rest of his life and I couldn't.

And then I realised. She hadn't changed. She was herself. And he loved her for her whole self.

I had been someone else. Someone I wasn't. Someone he couldn't love.


	20. Voice Trickery - no pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You dare speak his name?" ~ Bellatrix LeStrange, OotP

"You dare speak his name?"

Harry spun round, trying to spot who had hissed at him.

There was a snicker.

He spun again, still searching.

"We'll find you, Potter," another voice hissed. Although, it was sounding more masculine.

"Who's there?" he called, his voice shaking.

"You can't hide!"

Definitely more masculine. And he recognised it as well.

"Boo!" yelled the twins, bursting out of the cupboard.

Harry jumped. Then he glared.

"Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again!" he shouted, lunging furiously at Fred, or was it George. Whoever it was easily ducked out of the way.

"A little hormonal, are we?"


	21. Crazy - no pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?" ~ Albus Dumbledore, DH

"Sir, what's happening?" asked Harry, his head spinning.

His headmaster smiled at him.

"Just sit still, Harry," he said. "You need to calm down or the potion will never take effect."

"It's all in my head!" Harry screamed. "It's not real! I'm normal, ordinary. My parents died in a car crash and there's no such person as Voldermort."

Dumbledore decided to try a different tactic to counter the Weasley twins' delusionment charm.

"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"

Those boys would get detention this time.


	22. Nasty Surprises - no pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ron and Hermione will explain everything, dear, I've really got to dash." ~ Molly Weasley, OotP

"Where's my school stuff?" asked Harry.

Molly Weasley gave a sheepish smile. "Ron and Hermione will explain everything, dear, I've really got to dash," she said, backing slowly out of the room.

"Where's my stuff?" Harry asked again, this time directing his question at his friends who were sporting the same sheepish smiles.

"Well, mate-" began Ron.

"It's not our fault," said Hermione.

"We tried to stop him."

"He was quite insistent."

"Very insistent."

"It was Kreacher!" they said together, before rushing out of the room.

Harry sighed. No doubt his belongings would be returned full of nasty surprises. Again.


	23. Practical Joke - no pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Troll- in the dungeons" ~ Professor Quirrel, SS/PS

"Troll- in the dungeons!" screamed Quirrel, his turban flapping loosely around his head.

"Not another one," muttered Ron, spooning a couple more mouthfuls of fruit pie into his mouth, knowing that soon they'd all be evacuated from the Great Hall and he wouldn't get to finish.

"Saw it with my own eyes," murmured Quirrel, fixing his turban with shaking fingers. "Right in front of me. Huge thing. Monstrous thing."

There was a stifled giggle from further down the Gryffindor table. Ron glanced towards the sound to see Fred and George laughing into their food.

It was fun tormenting the teachers.


	24. Thieving Twins - no pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Never try an' get a staight answer out of a centaur." ~ R. Hagrid, SS/PS

"Never try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur," said Hagrid, patting Harry heavily on the back.

"Yeah, I've worked that out now," replied Harry, scowling. "But I'm still no closer to finding my broomstick."

"Why did ye think the centaurs would know?" asked Hagrid.

"The Weasley twins," said Harry.

Hagrid nodded knowingly. "Well don' ask them again, I won' always be around to save ye."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll just set Ginny on the two of them," he said. "Her bat bogey curse is legendary."

"Bin done before," said Hagrid. "But I'd like t' see tha'."


End file.
